Devotionals
by risenfromash
Summary: A series of 100ish word drabbles- most will be in first person. Most focused on devotion and relationships, but may branch out to other styles and topics. Goal: brief exposure of character's inner thoughts NEW CHAP: NICK/MAYA for NICK MAYA DAY
1. Apollo Justice

Risenfromash: I'm usually such a long winded author that I challenged myself to write a handful of drabbles as near to 100 words each as I could…one is spot on, one is over by two…so here they are I'll add to them at some point…each is labeled by the POV.

~xxxx~

I watch as her brush mixes the paint upon the palette. She mixes the red with blue changing it to violet. Every time I see that color I think of her. Just like every time I see blue I think of her hair. She is deeply concentrating and I will not disturb her despite my curiosity about what she may be creating today. Will it be a seascape, an animal, a portrait, or something more surreal? She can create new worlds with her brush. She can stir intense emotions with her creations. She can destroy lives with her forgeries. Her abilities are legendary.

She is purple. She will always be purple to me. She says people see red and think of rage, but she sees passion. She says she sees me.


	2. Miles Edgeworth

It bites my flesh with a familiar sting. Some days I curse it, but today I relish it. She is back to torture me! I wish to see her standing above me with cruel determination upon her face, but she won't let me turn. Not yet. Not till she's had her fill. What am I being punished for this time? It doesn't matter. The crime is irrelevant in the courtroom of our home. It is the punishment we focus on. I breathe through gritted teeth. No tears escape me. Then she takes my hand and leads me away saying, "Come, Little Brother."


	3. Franziska von Karma

I must be perfect. That is what you said. Any emotion is a weakness. Any friendship is a liability. You raised both of us to believe these things. Yet standing before the cold marble in which you rest I find myself thinking you are wrong when Miles takes my hand in his. He doesn't wish to be here yet here he is because he cares for me. He does not want me to be alone as I pay my respects. I lay the flowers upon you. Always the obedient daughter, as I turn away from you and into his arms.


	4. Ema Skye

I plop the paperwork on his desk. It's a mess, but not with autopsy and ballistic reports and scientific data. No, it's covered with fucking **guitars**. Damn glimmerous fop. He smirks at my irritation. The fucking prick. He thinks I like him. I hate him. I do all the work and he gets all the credit. As I munch, I ponder my hatred of him. Is it his foppish style of dress or his mischievous smile? He's undressing me with his eyes, **again**. I thrill just a little. He better not think he's getting any from me. I'm not one of your fan girls, you fop!


	5. Phoenix Wright

He leans over her offering his hand, but it is **she** who saves him. She pushes him aside, leaps to her feet and slams her weapon into the head of the Evil Magistrate.

I've seen this episode at least a hundred times and I'm sure we'll watch it a hundred more. I always complain about it, but in truth it's my favorite, because every time I get to be the Steel Samurai and she's my Pink Princess and I kiss her just as the music swells and as he confesses his love I gaze at **my** love and she smiles. She knows why it's my favorite.


	6. Vera Misham

He presented me with the gift calling it a good luck charm. Good luck, indeed. I would paint my nails for him and do whatever he pleased. All for him. He was beautiful and kind and he liked me. That's the devil for you. Now I'm weary of those who tell you a thing can protect you. A gun, a whip, a knife, a can of mace. If they want to get you, they will. All you can do is be good and be careful whom you choose to serve. Because the devil enjoys acting the part of an angel.


	7. Klavier Gavin

As I move the rook I can't help but ponder. How can this man who looks so much like me be so different? I know it's true all those horrible things he's done. Yet I wish I didn't have to believe it. I would rather be ignorant of the truth. I would rather believe his love for me is real, but I have no faith in it. Not any more. I will always love him even after he is gone. And he **will** be gone, for even from jail I know he plots. It will only be death that stops him. I sigh. He is too damn good at chess. I've already lost, again.


	8. Apollo in a mess

It's creepy as hell looking at him. How can they be brothers? They aren't anything alike and Kristoph never let on he had a brother. Of course he didn't! It wasn't to his benefit. Asshole! Question is how much did Klavier know and when did he know it? I can't risk him hurting Truce again. Phoenix can take care of himself as far as I'm concerned, but Trucy shouldn't have to put up with any more of this crap.

How'd I get myself wrapped up in this mess? They weren't freakin' kidding when they said doing the right thing isn't easy.


	9. Phoenix as stagemom

She keeps struggling at the same part, getting the card **back** into the deck **under** her cloak without activating Mr. Hat. I can feel her frustration every time he pops out. I laughed the first time, but now I fear she feels like a failure to the Graymere legacy. What irony! **She** worries she is letting **them** down. No, Trucy, it's the rest of us that let you down and I'm sorry. But maybe if we keep pluggin' away at everything we'll both get to where we should be, you and I, at least I know you will.


	10. Vera on visitors

**Risenfromash:** Got the urge to write some drabbles today. I wish I could just name the chapters by the character that is speaking, but fanfic doesn't allow identical chapter names so I've had to add a caveat to each speaker's name. Hopefully that doesn't take away any of the drama…who knows. Sometimes I like to start reading with no expectations and other times I like a little background before delving into something. Hope you've had a good summer!

We don't let people in, only letters and packages. That's the rule. Dad says the outside world is too evil, but Dad broke the rule and two men visited us. The dark-haired one had a wide grin and laughed with me and father, but he seemed sad and lonely. The blonde man in the suit was different. 'Polished,' I think is how Dad would describe him. He laughed and smiled, too, but I think I liked the goofy one better. His name was Phoenix Right. I could fly away from here with him. Somehow, I'm sure he would protect me. He seems like that kind of guy.


	11. Lamiroir

**Risenfromash:** **This contains some spoilers**. This is by far the longest drabble I've written for _Devotionals_. I try to keep them between 90-115 words or so, but this one I can't cut down. The funny thing is that I can have a great deal of compassion for Lamiroir when I choose to, but a lot of the time I just make fun of her because her actions before the accident seem…well, stupid to me, but then again who am I to judge? As players we really don't know enough details to know what was going through her mind when. So, here my dear Lamiroir, trapped in a world of black ponders her life.

By my side he stands. My friend. My eyes. My devoted one. I cannot imagine another so connected to me…or can I? I try not to think of the past, as the absence of memories is too great a sorrow for me. It makes me feel vacant…hollow. I try to live only in the present sharing with the world the images I paint within my world of black, but every now and again I feel the ache. Did I have a companion? A lover? A friend? A child? Who was I before? Shall I ever know? When I cross over will the angels tell me or will they say it is best not to know, that the peace of not knowing what I have lost is better? I hope they tell me. I would like to know. It is worse not to know. While it is true I cannot undo what has happened, to feel as though one truly knows oneself, there is no greater gift.


	12. Nick Maya Day Bittersweet Special

My senses, dulled from sleep, fail to recognize the silken object flowing between my fingers; at first, I mistake it for the edging of my blanket, but it's not. It's much too smooth for that. It's like stone worn by eons of rushing water or the cream on a delectable dessert. I can **feel** its beauty before I open my eyes.

It's her hair. She's snuck into bed with me again. Poor thing. She's having a hard time of it. We both are, but I have to admit to taking pleasure in waking to find her with me. Knowing that she trusts me that much is the greatest compliment I've ever received and it makes me smile in spite of everything.

**Risenfromash:** I had to write something bittersweet for Nick/Maya day, because I don't believe they would be able to "celebrate" the day they met as it was the day of Mia's death. I believe they would choose another day to celebrate as their anniversary, but still being one of my fav pairings I didn't want to let this opportunity to honor their friendship and love pass me by. Say what you want about Nick/Maya but their unique relationship means a lot to those of us who ship it and we have found kindred souls in others who enjoy seeing them as more than Capcom openly acknowledges them to be.

It is their friendship that made me love all things Ace Attorney. Thank you, Maya Fey. Thanks, Phoenix.


End file.
